Starrk And Lilynette's Magical Adventure
by Aceidia
Summary: When Aizen loses the hogyoku, it is up to Starrk and Lilynette to find and return it. However, the task is harder than the lazy pair had anticipated as they find themselves in a new world with a list. A list that tells them they have only 7 chances to find the hogyoku and above all, to avoid Harry Potter. (Looking for art. PM me if you want me to use yours.)
1. That Didn't Go Well

Aizen stared into the depths of the spirit portal.

He hadn't meant to _drop_ the uh...

"Oops," he muttered to himself.

The shinigami glanced around the throne room to make sure it was empty.

Thankfully it was; for the first time in his life, he was concerned.

Well, only slightly.


	2. Cookie-Cutter Houses of Doom (The Rules)

Their feet stepped onto the deserted street, the electric lamps lining the sidewalk casting a dim glow on identical houses; making the Primera pause. These houses gave him the creeps, all lined up perfectly and what was worse, where were all the humans?

 _Or…_ Starrk looked at the top of the piece of paper he was holding, "wizards. Do you know where they are, Lily?"

The girl glanced around the street only to point to the houses, "there. It's night time after all, Starrk. You should know that." She would have kicked him in the shin, but just then one of the lights flickered out. No, actually. The light seemed to be sucked right out of the lamp and disappeared around the corner.

Lilynette glanced at Starrk.

What just-

Another went out and-

"Hide! Someone's coming!" She grabbed Starrk's hand and ran towards the back yard of the nearest house away from the footsteps. She jumped over the wooden fence and ducked behind the building; Starrk joining her seconds later. "Shh…"

The Primera sighed.

Didn't Lily know how to be quiet?

They needed to know what was going on if they were going to find the Hogyoku of this world. According to Aizen, Urahara had made two stones and hidden one in this world as well. _So don't say a thing, Lily! Or we're gonna-_

"And what a surprise Professor, seeing you here," a man's slow but wise voice said, making the two turn their attention to across the street. Neither of them could see who was there, but they could have sworn that only one person had been arriving. "Do you think we should leave him with them?"

"It is the only thing we can do," a woman said shrilly, "it would not be wise to leave him within the wizarding world."

 _Wait…_ Lilynette glanced at Starrk again. _I thought we were in the wizarding world…_

The primera shrugged.

How was he supposed to know?

Wasn't _his_ world.

"Hagrid is bringing him as we speak," the man said, only to pause at the sound of a motorcycle approaching. Oddly enough, it didn't sound like it was driving on the road much to the two Espadas' confusion. "Ah, there you are…"

"Did it just… land?" Lilynette swore she heard a thump as if it hit the ground and this was all confusing…

"Shh…" Starrk whispered and she sighed.

"He went to sleep on the way 'ere," a gruff voice said, causing a long pause. "Do we 'ave to leave him 'ere?"

"I am afraid so, Hagrid," the wise one muttered, "now… please hand him over. You will see him again."

"But it'll be so long and little 'arry here won't like his new family," the gruff man sniffed as if he was going to cry. "They're-"

"No worries," the woman cut in, "we will see him again in time. Good bye, Harry Potter."

And someone knocked on a door in the dead of night.

It was then Starrk and Lilynette heard a scream.

 _"_ _Vernon, come here! What is a-a-"_

Whomever the people had left Harry Potter with had discovered him, thus causing a commotion that Starrk and Lilynette chose to ignore. The two opted instead to sit down on the damp grass and finally read the letter that they had arrived with.

 _Starrk and Lilynette,_

 _Welcome to the world of Harry Potter. Yes, his world. It really seems to evolve around him. Now, Aizen sent me in first to explore and it is a miracle, I returned. However, you being who you are, I am sure you that the two of you will be just fine. Please take note of where you step into the world as there, you will find the portal to return to Hueco Mundo. Aizen will keep it open for you while you are away. However, do not go in and out of Harry's world as I discovered that it becomes harder to find a way out again. The world begins to think you belong there and so the escape route becomes harder to find. It will be in the same location- about. But it may move around. It could be a door or a tree, etc._

 _By the fifth arrival of myself, I almost didn't make it home. If you hit 5 or 6, Aizen may send someone else. I am not sure what he has planned, I just tell you what I know._

 _In this world, there is a Dark Wizard named Voldemort and he killed Harry's parents and a lot of the other wizards with a magic curse. Avacado or something. Hagrid was crying when he told me. And Harry is the only one who didn't die and so he's the Boy Who Lived and people think he's going to save the world._

 _Where you started your journey, I don't know. This world really drops you off where ever with in it. Hell, when you come back too, you might have only left minutes ago. Each world is independent of one another and so do not all run on the same time._

 _I was dropped off at a train station and had to walk through a wall. However, that is when I got caught up in the plot line and was forced to play out the rest of it until it arrived back at the train station. (One year later.) I made friends with a lot of people and I have made a list of people one should avoid to keep from becoming locked into the plot. If we are a part of it, we mess up the world. Thankfully, when you exit, the world forgets about you and things go on as they should. I sent Aaroniero to test that out- given his hideous face. And no one noticed when he returned. Even though he gave them quite the shock._

 _However, the more times you leave and come back, the more people will remember you. Because you are becoming part of their world. I think I said this before, but I know I need to remind you._

Your zanpakutos have turned into wands and please learn some spells. They are quite useful. Also, Aizen gave you a pouch of Wizard money and human world currency. Spend it wisely.

 _I will be sending you messages throughout your journey as I have an owl arranged to send you them. (People of Kockturn Ally really don't care who you are.) And don't eat the owl. Or you won't be hearing from me. Anyhow. Go find somewhere to stay that you won't be noticed. When Harry moves, you move. You may wake up to find yourself somewhere completely different. Hence, you should take turns sleeping. Why did Aizen send you two on this mission?_

 _Anyhow, return anything of value. I have brought home a few things myself and none of them have been of much use. However, bring back a few broomsticks. Grimmjow and Nnoitra want to play quidditch._

 _Best of luck and you will find below a list of people not to be seen by._

 _Harry Potter_

 _Hermione Granger (Best way to avoid… or so I have seen, avoid libraries)_

 _Ron Weasley (And all Weasleys. Beware, they are everywhere! Avoid people with bright red hair and shabby clothes.)_

 _Draco Malfoy (Just watch your backs.)_

 _All of Hogwarts (Not hogs or warts. It's the name of a wizarding school.)_

 _The Durselys (a family of 3 who lives in a cookie-cutter house)._

 _Lord Voldemort (Also known as: he-must-and cannot-be-named and You-know-who)._

 _Bella La strange. (She is strange…)_

 _Azkaban (aka, wizard torture prison. Trust me. Anything but pleasant.)_

 _The Ministry of Magic (just don't get into trouble)._

\- _Szayelaporro_

 _Octava Espada_

Lilynette folded up the letter and looked at Starrk. They might as well find somewhere to sleep and hopefully they would still wake up to this place in the morning.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I posted a tiny intro and you guys came. Thanks so much, my loyal readers! This story was of course inspired by Espadas Undercover and the following stories and has been in a long time making. I have always loved Harry Potter crossovers and always wanted to write one. However, I wanted to do something original and it finally came. I realised that it would be so funny if instead of meeting Harry and the gang, we had to avoid them. And I think I will have to write a Quidditch game soon. And Szayel's just mean. Not all people with red hair wear shabby clothes. Anyhow, the title was of course inspired by Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure.

Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Cheers,

Aceidia


End file.
